Love is a funny thing
by Till-The-Day-I-Die
Summary: When two best friends, encounter the Avengers plus Loki. Love blooms and hearts are broken, and rash decisions are made. Kind of based on the song "Just give me a Reason" By P!nk and Fun. During the Movie. OC/Steve and Tony/OC/Loki,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I feel so posh." Bianca exclaimed.

"I know right? We are actually in Germany! And, to add to our posh adventure, tonight we are going to the world-renowned Stuggart Art Museum Charity ball." Mia clapped her hands in excitement.

The much-needed break for the two hard-working friends was generously given by Mia's distant relatives, the royal family of Great Britain. The two lived in New York, sharing a loft together. While Mia was more shy and laid back, Bianca lived for adventure. Bianca was an intimidating kind of pretty, with fiery red hair, and stunning blue eyes. Mia, on the other hand, was a soft kind of beautiful, quiet but alluring all the same with soft curls in her brunette hair, complimenting her hazel eyes. Both beauties had men knocking down their doors for one date after another.

Although the girls couldn't be better friends, they weren't always so happy. Meeting in the seventh grade after starting a food fight together, they both fit each other perfectly. Mia, too shy to make friends and insecure needed someone. Bianca knew she was friendless, but didn't really care all that much. The girls, no matter how much they knew it, desperately needed each other.

Meanwhile, they just had picked out gowns for the elegant ball. Bianca was wearing a strapless dress. It was bronze sequined at the bust until her waist, where it turned a pretty crème color. It cut off at a slanted angle at her mid-thigh, the other side ending just above her knee. She wore it with sparkly bronze pumps that gave her at least 6 inches of extra height.

Mia's dress was a green party dress the stopped just before her knees. A sparkly silver belt was wrapped around her waist, complete a pair of ankle breaking silver high heels. For Mia hair was so curly, she simply let it flow off her shoulders.

Night had come and the two had arranged for a limo to pick them up from their hotel and take them to the Stuggart Art Museum. As they pulled up, they were both amazed by the huge marble pillars and elegant interior of the museum.

"Toto, were not in Kansas anymore." Said Bianca breathlessly.

"Agreed." Mia mumbled.

OooOooOooOooO

They two were simply having the time of their lives. Mia had taken an interest in a raven-haired, suited figure across the room.

"Hahaha, look at me, I'm rich," said Bianca in a funny accent, holding a champagne glass in between her fingers, fumbling it and dropping it, shattering glass everywhere.

"Oh well. As the great Judy Garland says, 'I can live without money, but I cannot live without love.'" Bianca sighed, bending down to help the waiter clean up her mess.

"Um, yeah. Sure," said Mia, still staring at the mysterious man across the room. Except, as Bianca noticed as she was standing up, he wasn't so "across the room" anymore.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need another one." Said Bianca, spotting a cute guy across the room as she grabbed yet another glass of champagne, taking a sip, dropping it and letting it shatter on the floor as she walked over to the blonde across the room. Meanwhile, Mia, being left alone tried to step over the glass but slipped in the remnants of the champagne. She closed her eyes, expecting to be on the floor. However, the raven-haired stranger was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. He had caught her mid-fall, she realized, blushing a deep crimson. He twirled her to face him and began to slow dance with her. His deep green eyes reading her, Mia felt naked and exposed, but her blush only grew in color.

Mia cleared her throat in embarrassment as he started a conversation with her. "You almost had an accident there." His voice was deep and smooth, yet had a hint of an accent she could not detect. He ignored her embarrassment, picking up a rose from a nearby vase and putting in her hands just as the song ended. Mia suddenly felt guilty, even though she hadn't done a thing.

"Excuse me, I need to find somebody." Mia mumbled as she broke away from the stranger and disappeared into the crowd. She saw Bianca flirting with a tall, handsome blonde. She always had a thing for blondes.

"Bathroom, now." Said Mia as she passed by Bianca grabbing her by the elbow.

The two escaped the crowd and slipped into the restroom. As far they could see, no one was in there. Mia turned around and locked the door.

"Thanks for saving me, that guy was a total drag! Going on and on about Harvard… ugh!" said Bianca, reapplying her lipstick.

"No this is serious, Bianca. I have a really bad feeling about that stranger. I don't know, the way he acted was just...off." Mia sighed. She looked extremely flustered and out of sorts.

"Listen to me! You're just freaking out because this could be your first good guy in mon-" Bianca was interrupted by the screams of people outside.

Mia snapped her head up, "Wait, what was that?"

"I have no idea." Bianca answered, her brow furrowed.

Both girls exited he room to find the once beautiful room empty and a mess. Chairs overturned, broken glass, and people lying on the floor unconscious, except for one who was death. His body draped on a stone statue with blood profusely bleeding from his eye. Mia rushed over to his aid, but when she saw how bad the wound was, she just suppressed a sob and looked at Bianca with watery eyes. Bianca stared back, a horrified look on her face. She quickly rushed over to Mia. Grabbing her by the arm, she lead her away from the terrifying scene.

Bianca lead Mia outside where there was an even bigger shock waited for them. All around the square people kneeled in fear of Mai's raven-haired stranger. He noticed their entrance and a sickening smile grew on his face. he beckoned them to join the terrified crowd, his eyes sparking with power.

Mia instead of walking forward, slipped behind Bianca, her body shaking from fear. Bianca sighed, she had to the brave one this time.

The stranger voice wrapped around the square leaving Bianca in a trance, "Bow." With a shake of the head Bianca stood still, her fists clenched and a look of fury spread across her face. "How dare you hurt these innocent people!" Bianca screamed, her face contorting with rage.

"Oh, really? You dare defy me Loki, god of Mischief and Lies?" He said. He pointed his golden specter at Bianca. "It was really too bad, your friend enjoyed your company." Loki hissed. He pulled back the specter a bit and was about to hit her, the blue glowing orb halfway through the air when it was deflected with a dull thunk by a tall man in a American-flag style suit and a shield. Mia let out a sigh of relief and quickly hugged Bianca, who was swaying slightly.

"I was just so scared." mumbled Mia as she rested her head on Bianca's shoulder.

Suddenly the man with the shield turned around to face Bianca.

"Are you alright, ma'm?" he said. He had wheat-gold hair and brown eyes, and was very tall and muscular

"Uh, um... yeah, I'm fine." muttered Bianca, losing all the moxy she usually had when it came to men.

He turned and threw his shield at Loki, when a red and gold blurr lowered from the sky. It was none the less, the infamous Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. He shot blue beams of energy at the god, which he deflected with great difficulty. Bianca grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her behind a pillar. The two stayed there waiting for the battle to be over.

Tony shot a beam at Loki and which he deflected. It bounced off his spear and headed towards the wall which they were near. Bianca saw it coming and jumped out of the way, with Mia close behind. The energy hit the pillar cracking, finally making it collapse on top of Mia. Before she could even move, Mia felt a change in the air. She had eyes squeezed. She opened them to find Tony Stark holding her in the air, bridal style. She was vaguely reminded of her fall with Loki.

"Hello Beautiful." He with hint of laughter in his voice, "Now will you please excuse me, I have god butt to kick." He set her down near the remains of the pillar and flew back to fight Loki.

"Whoa." said Bianca breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know." she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

But Bianca wasn't looking at Tony. She kept following the American clad man with her eyes.

Soon the battle had draw to a close, and the girls emerged from the hideout.

Mia felt someone grab her shoulder, and she whipped around to face a pretty red-head wearing a black, skin tight suit, complete with a belt. "Are you Mia?" She questioned, but no emotion crossed her face.

"Yes." Mia answered stoutly.

"You are coming with me. You will now be in the protection of S.H.E.I.L.D. agency. You will come with us immediately, you need no belongings." said the red head.

"What? Why am I going with you?" questioned Mia

"The Queen has ordered your immediate protection." she answered

"Why would Mia be in danger?" demanded Bianca

"Am I correct that Mia was fraternizing with Loki? Well he has people on the outside and Mia has connections to very important figures. It is for her safety."

"You have no business in our safety! Leave us be!" Shouted Bianca.

"Both of you stop!" interjected Mia. She rubbed her head with her hands, "Could he really harm us?"

"Yes."

"I will go, only if Bianca can come too."

She looked at first apprehensive but quickly relaxed, "She may come. I am Agent Romanoff, and welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. protection agency."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only Mai and Bianca.**

Sitting in a jet, headed towards the headquaters was a long and boring trip.

"Tony?" said Mia, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Please stop staring at me." Mia said, her face turning a slight shade of pink.

"How could I not, gorgeous?" he said with the usual swagger. He reached across and put his arm across her. Mia shot him a disgusted look before taking her forefinger and thumb, and picking his arm off her shoulder. She crossed her legs and watched the storm brew through the windows of the jet, and drifted slowly to the safe haven of her thoughts.

Meanwhile, the man in a red, white, and blue outfit, who had introduced himself as Steve Rogers, or Captain America, seemed rather awkward. The sharp, harsh lines of the helicopter interacted strangely with his softness. Even Bianca was sitting, a few times attempting to make conversation, eventually trailing off. The odd assortment of people could not have been more different. Mia's knuckles visibly whitened, gripping the seat as an unexpected crash of thunder rolled through the jet. She bowed her head down and let her hair fall into her face.

Very faintly she heard, "Afraid of little thunder?" Steve teased Loki.

"I am not too fond of what follows." Loki answered, face pale in anxiety.

Bianca knew of her fear, but she thought it wasn't going to reveal her worst fear in front of her possible enemy. No, Bianca thought, her friend was more important than the rest of them in this entire ship. Bianca slipped across to Mia's side, and slowly she made soft strokes one her back. Meanwhile, Mia was in the darkest part of her mind...

Lightening cracked across the Oklahoma sky, as Mia's little family stayed in a little vacation home. The rain battered against the windows and the wind howled violently, as seven year old Mia curled up on her mother's lap. Her mother sang softly a little lullaby, when her father crashed through the front door, dripping with water.

"Violet, George Manson was struck by lightning. Keep Mia inside and don't let her wander out of your sights." George Manson was Mia's childhood friend you at young age, was traumatically killed by lightening. Mia's mom ushered her into her room for bed, while the storm stilled rolled outside. It was the first night that Mia had cried herself to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem seriously out if it." Said Tony in a concerned tone.

"Mmhmm." said Mia, hastily wiping a tear that as rolling down her cheek.

They sat all together on the jet waiting for the arrival to base when a loud thud clashed on the roof. Everyone suddenly looked up, and Captain America tightened his grip on the shield. Mia instantly grabbed a hold of the nearest hand, but realized that it wasn't Bianca's, but Loki's. Her face flushed as she let go and twisted her dress in her hands and looked down to avoid Loki's smirking gaze.

"Awww, a bit shy, aren't we?" he said. She moved next to Bianca in reply.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, stay away from her." Tony said butting in between, when the sound of ripping metal echoed throughout the room, and the ramp was tossed aside to reveal a shadowy figure. He leaped up and grabbed Loki, and jumped out into the storm, but before Loki fell out of the jet, he grabbed Mia's hand, who grabbed Bianca's hand...


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is written with a friend, so credit goes to her too!**

**Disclaimer: I own Mia and Bianca **

THUD! Mia, Bianca, and Loki all ended up in a forestry area, covered in dense areas of trees. Mia eyes illuminated when she stared in shock at Bianca.

"What, is my hair messed up or something?"

"Really, we land in the middle of nowhere... and you think about HAIR!" Mia scoffed at her, almost laughing.

"Well, really! It took me forever! Or at least, it took the salon lady forever."

"Ha ha, I think-" Mia said

"Brother, come home." the man that was casted out of shadows, looked at Loki with pleading eyes. He had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and wore a sort of blue and silver armor with a red cape.

"Did you morn?" Loki asked grinning. Mai and Bianca leaned closer as if a character on the show "Pretty Little Liars" was spilling some juicy secret.

"Of course, brother, we all mourned." The stranger had a look in his eyes that was a cross between fury and pity.

"Did you really?" he asked, while Mia and Bianca leaned even closer in.

"What do you think?" said the stranger, his voice seething.

Mai stood up and pushed in between them, "Is really a reason to fight? I mean, can't we settle this over a cup of tea?" She said, flashing a worried smile.

"Even if you don't have an accent, you still are down to the core British." Bianca rolled her eyes and stood up to join Mia in her defense.

"Likewise." she replied.

The two others were still arguing, till they heard a loud noise coming through the forest.

"Brother, listen to me-" when he was cut off by a gold and red blur which was Tony Stark.

"I'm listening." Loki replied smirking.

"You realize that you may be the bad guy, but you have some pretty witty remarks up your sleeve." Mia looked up at him with a hint of admiration.

"Why thank you." he said, bending to kiss her hand.

Iron Man was babbling, "no- just -hands off-"

Bianca smiled smugly as she saw her best friend blush a deep scarlet and mutter something under her breath.

"Okay, Iron-whatsit, you clearly have a little case of the jealousy monster. Most would say to hide him, but I say to let it run free!" Bianca exclaimed. Mia yanked her hand away from him, and walked over to ledge.

"Well, I have to go over and take care of Point Break, see yah later gorgeous." he said, kissing her full on the lips.

"Aww, no fair, you get two! I want one!" Bianca exclaimed

"Oh, I know someone who I could set you up with." said Tony smoothly before blasting off. Mia swayed a bit and muttered something unintelligible.

"Hey, you think he could set me up with blondie?" asked Bianca.

"Blasted men! This is why we can't have nice things! Just waltzing into my life, just to be a pawn! I mean, come one, I already work with psychopaths, now this is just too much!

" You're lucky! Men pawning over you, I wish I had that!

"you do, bee."

"Yeah, well never the good ones!" exclaimed Bianca

"Come one, don't be like that!

"Oh, its fine," said Bianca sighing. "Let's just go see what they are up to."

"Wait, we probably shouldn't leave him alone... You go, I'll stay." Mia said smiling

"You shouldn't be left alone with him..." She said, flashing her friend a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I mean he's completely powerless." Mia encouraged her friend.

"Umm.. if you think you can handle it.." said Bianca hesitantly.

She jogged towards the commotion coming from the trees, and Mia sighed, nervousness squirmed its way up into her chest.

She slowly rotated on the spot to face Loki, who, as always, looked pleased with himself. Before she could realize it, he had grabbed her by the waist, his lips inches from hers. She could feel his cold breath and again felt guilt , but this time she had a reason to.

"How cute, you thought that I was completely defenseless. But, Mia, I always have a plan, and you put all the pieces into place." He smiled down at her, and she felt her knees weaken as his cold breath brushed her face. She tried to wiggle free, but his grip was too strong. He pushed his lips to hers. Mia sank into the kiss just long enough to make him think he won before biting him hard on the tongue.

He pulled back and glared at her, "You think you've won, but I deal with people like you for a living." She smiled even wider.

"There is no one like me." He swooped down again, only a breath from her face.

"Well, that's good!" she said, kicking him as hard as she could in... you get the picture. He recoiled, but quickly recovered. He grabbed her neck, and slammed her into the nearby rock. The world blurred for a second, but refocused, centering it on Loki. Mia squirmed under his grip, and the breath escaped from her lungs. She felt a warm liquid begin to drip from the burning point in her skull.

"Hey, Mia! Where are... " Bianca had walked in, looking for Mia. As she realized the situation she was in, her face contorted with rage.

"I'll get you, you bastard! " she ran at Loki.

"Bianca! It's a trap!" Mia shouted, but it was too late.

Loki had his hand over Bianca's mouth, and she was turning a faint shade of purple. His clone tossed aside like a rag doll, then dispersed.

Suddenly, the Avengers came to meet them, all instantly charging. Mia felt his cold hand slip something into hers. Then he leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "You have the strongest piece of the Tesseract, yet you won't be able to tell anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Mia and Bianca**

Mia sat on the bed SHEILD had given her, flipping the tiny piece of blue rock over and over again in her hand. Every time she tried to tell someone, her mouth sealed itself, locking the secrets inside. The information would slowly drive her mad. That was his plan, Loki's plan. He was going to tear apart his enemies from the inside. She stood up and began to pace the room, being a highly decorated criminal profiler had helped to see different points of view, why they committed the crimes they did. Loki's plan was to look high and mighty while defeating everything and anything in his path. She sighed long and deeply. She was tired of keeping this secret, especially from Bianca.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Tony had made a secret pact to set each other up. Bianca promised to help Tony, if he set her up with Steve. The confused Avengers had no clue as to why Steve was acting shy, unlike his usual attitude. But, Tony being Tony had his suspicions.

"So, Steve, " he said jauntily, " what do you think of that Bianca girl?"

"I... um... think, she's um, pretty nice." His face glowed red, and he avoided Tony's gaze.

"Oh, nice, huh? I think she's a bit of a jerk." commented Tony casually.

"How dare you!" He looked at him like his face was contaminated by some vile substance and that Tony should be thrown off the face of the earth immediately.

"Ha ha, I am just kidding, but you know, that Mia girl has a nice rack."

"What's that?" said Steve curiously.

"It's her chest Steve, her chest." Tony said, while Steve face bloomed bright red.

"O - oh, I suppose she does." he said very softly.

"That-ta boy, Steve!" He smiled at him.

Steve, looking thoroughly embarrassed, exited the room as Tony smiled to himself with pride. Meanwhile, Mia entered the science lab, looking somewhat confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked Bianca

"Oh you know, boys and their toys." She replied

"Mmm, care to tell further?"Mia said, shaking her head slightly.

"That's the whole thing. There isn't much to tell." Bianca replied.

"So ,no progress on the Tesseract?" Mia asked Tony.

"Oh, not quite. If only it could sweep us off to an island in the Caribbean." replied Tony, rubbing his temples.

"So Loki isn't saying anything either?" she asked, picking up his profile and flipping through it, "Because, it is my job to deal with these kind of things. I'm kind of like Garcia, on Criminal Minds..."

"Oh yeah, she's hot too." replied Tony absentmindedly as Mia blushed.

"Well, she has brains to boot, too. Are you guys hacking into SHEILD?" She asked, walking over to a monitor.

"What, oh that's nothing!" he said furiously trying to cover up the screen before she could see'

In the scurry, Tony grabbed Mia around the waist and had her back facing the screen.

"Guys, please get a room! I don't need to be present for your make out session!" Bianca butted in.

"What, no!" Mia stuttered. But as she protested, tony just kissed her. It was different than the first kiss. It was slow, sweet, and delectable.

Mia pulled away, her face glowing red. "I got more where that came from, babe." Tony said smiling at her. While all this was going on, Bruce was hunched over his work, trying to ignore Tony's failing flirting.

"Good luck with that, metal medler. C'mon, Mia, I have something I want to show you." Bruce said, freeing her from Tony's grasp.

"What would that be? A way for ol' Cap to work up some nerve and ask me out?" Bianca rolled her eyes and hopped onto a counter while she watched the three talk math and science. Life was okay when you're a writer/artist, but when it came to math and science, forget it.

Upon seeing a set of Newton's balls, Bianca swung them, seeing how high she could go. She had gotten up pretty high when Steve walked in, and one of the balls hit him in the face. "Graceful, Bianca, almost as graceful as prom." Mia retorted, busy typing away at a computer, with Tony hovering over her.

"Sorry, Steve!" Bianca rushed to help him.

"Got it!" Tony, Mia, and Bruce said in sync

"Oh, what now?" said Bianca as she nursed Steve's bruising eye.

"We!... I have no clue. Tony trailed off and looked back at the screen.

"Well, for one thing, I'd like to know what SHEILD is planning to do with the Tesseract. It seems to me that this isn't the organization that would submit to alien tech." Mia questioned, twisting the blue orb necklace around her neck.

"Now that you mention it, the plans for it just popped up in the scan. They're making it for weapons." Bruce examined the screen closer, looking at the info that popped up.

"That's what I came to tell you, the scan was going to slow. So I did so investigating, and found weapons." Steve interjected.

"Weapons, what kind?" said Bianca, leaning over his shoulder to see the screen.

"Nuclear. The ones I use to make, yet these were meant to harvest the Tesseract's power." Tony answered grimly.

Mia nervously rubbed the piece of Tesseract around her neck, hoping the scan wouldn't detect it. "It's time I paid someone a visit." She headed for the door

"Who?" Tony inquired

"Loki, of course."


End file.
